The Guardians
by BNVshark
Summary: In the distant future, monsters from another planet are attacking Earth and only a small ragtag group of heroes can stop them...
1. Brave Beginnings

**Author's Notes:**_ I'm finally back, sorry to all the fans of the series, I said I was going to remake this over a year ago, and I didn't actually get a chance to write it until a few days ago. But, I'm back, and I've come to rewrite this story. there are a few things you should know first, however..._

Thoughts are in _italics_, sound effects are in _**b**_**o**_**ld and italics**_, while spells are only in **bold**.

* * *

I need iced tea right now!" A teenage boy, with tan skin, green eyes and white, razor cut hair yelled as he abruptly pushed open the door to the refreshment shop in Pokey Oaks North.

"And chocolate syrup, don't forget the chocolate syrup!" A pale girl with long red hair and a long, black trench coat yelled as she followed.

"Brave, L, what do you think you're doing?" An orange haired girl with a side ponytail yelled as she walked in. "Nero, Blaze, they're doing it _again_!" This girl was named Zoey.

A boy, the one named Nero walked in; he had short blue hair and a stolid expression on his face. "Just let them," he said. "The sooner they finish the sooner we can keep going."

One more girl walked in, this girl had orange hair like Zoey except that she kept it loose. She carried a large hefty looking sledgehammer on her back. "Well, I say we strategize our next fight with Fusion Blossom."

"I guess," Zoey said as she turned to see Brave return with a large mug of his favorite drink, and L who began to walk while holding a bottle of chocolate syrup.

"Wait for me!" A young girl with long black hair shouted as she ran inside the store. "I came as fast as I could, gosh, why do you guys run so fast, it's like you want to leave me behind."

An anime sweat drop appeared on the group.

"That's because we do want to leave you behind. I've told you already, you're too young to join our group." Nero flatly said as he leaned back against his chair.

"Who died and made you leader? I'm the hero!" Brave said, as he took a gulped down his drink. "Hey, Meddy," He turned to face the girl. "You can come with us, just don't cause too much trouble."

Zoey sighed as she reached into her pocket to pick up a small, round object. She flipped a switch and within moments, a small map of the area popped off the small screen. "It says here that Fusion Blossom is in the Infected Zone."

There was a long awkward silence, before Brave said, "Ah, I remember when this whole adventure started."

"Tell me, tell me!" Meddy chanted.

"Well-" Brave started but was interrupted by Nero.

"Brave, tell her that story later! Just finish your damn drink and let's get out of here."

"Well then Mr. Grumpy," L replied. "You need to sit down and enjoy some chocolate syrup." She handed her bottle to him.

"As I was saying," Brave yelled. "I remember it like it was 2 days, 4 hours, and 23 minutes ago:

_

* * *

_

(Flashback)

"Hello," Brave heard Zoey's voice say to him. "Are you okay?"

"Ow," Brave yelled as he jumped up. "That hurt," He looked around the area surrounding him, to the south, he could see nothing but a green pasture and trees, but, to the north he could see several futuristic buildings.

"Where am I?" He asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, you're in Tech Square, didn't you know?"

"No,"

There was a long silence.

"So," Brave got up from the ground. "What's your name?"

"Me, um, I'm Zoey, the engineer of Sector V, and you are?"

"I'm Brave, but I forgot why I'm here." Brave said, laughing.

"Well, be careful, there are lots of monsters here." She began to walk towards the buildings.

"Wait," Brave yelled, running next to her. "Can I come with you?"

"Yeah, but I have to get someone else who was sent by Dexter, would you know who he is by any chance?"

Brave thought for a moment. "Nope,"

"I thought so," Zoey sighed as the two continued to walk on.

Within minutes, the pair made it to the building and were walking towards a large, heavy kid, with a leather pilot's helmet and a light blue shirt.

"Hey, Numbah 2," Zoey yelled. "Have you seen him yet?"

"Nope," The boy yelled back. "He hasn't come here yet."

"Hey, who are you looking for anyway?" Brave asked.

"We're looking for the hero that Dexter sent, but he hasn't come yet."

Suddenly, a loud screeching sound shook the area.

"What was that?"  
"I, I don't know!" Numbah 2 started shaking. "Why, don't you two check it out while I stay here and guard the, er," he frantically looked around until he spotted a small camera atop a building. "The camera, yeah, that's exactly what I'll do, I'll guard the camera!"

The other two sighed, but ran towards the noise anyway, Numbah 2 wouldn't have been a big help anyway.

They ran up and hill and looked down to see three people fighting a mechanical octopus like creature. In one of its tentacles, it held a golden sword and was using it to slash at the other three.

The monster used one of its tentacles to send a boy with short blue hair flying backwards, he dropped his silver sword which slipped from his hands and planted itself into the ground.

"Dammit," The boy said as he struggled to get up.

"Hey, leave him alone," Numbah Five screamed, shooting lasers from her pistol like weapon. Her attack didn't seem to do much damage however, and the monster used one of its appendages to wrap itself around Numbah Five and lifted her in the air, slowly squeezing the life out of her.

"Hey," Another boy, named Ben, appeared and jumped onto the tentacle that held Numbah Five. "I'll get you out of here!" He attempted to pull her out, but his efforts were in vain and the creature gripped her even tighter and used another one on its tentacles to flick him off, sending him flying into a wall of rock, knocking him out.

"Hey," The blue haired boy called out to the monster which turned to face him while continuing to hold onto Numbah 5. The boy had his sword back in his hand, and got into a battle stance.

The monster pointed its sword towards the teen, and soon began to swipe its sword rapidly at him. The teen was able to block each of the attacks, which were getting stronger and stronger with every swipe that hit. Finally, the monster attacked again, this time the hit was so powerful that it pushed him back, making him flinch in the process. When he opened his eyes, he saw the beast preparing to launch one final attack, he sighed, it was over already, he might as well die like a warrior. He lifted his arms up and closed his eyes again.

"_**Boomquess!"**_

The loud noise forced him to open his eyes again, the monster's golden sword fell to the ground, and the tentacle that held it was spewing green slime, fusion matter.

"What happened," the boy said in shock.

"Are you alright?" Zoey ran to the boy's side.

"Yes,"

The beast still wailed in pain as it thrashed its injured tentacle around, dropping Numbah 5.

Brave took the time to laugh at the monster. "Hey, not so tough now, right?"

The monster responded by putting an angry expression on its face and causing even more Fusion Matter to pour out from it.

"Hey, hey," Brave said, jumping back in shock. "I wasn't challenging you."

"Wow, look at the size of that thing," Zoey yelled.

"You can ogle at it all you want later, just focus on killing it for now." The boy turned his attention to Brave, and picked up the monsters sword. "You, take this and fight."

"What," Brave reluctantly took the sword with both hands and nervously got into a battle stance. "This isn't going to be easy," he mumbled to himself.


	2. Introductions

**Author's Notes:**_ I will be the first to admit that this is a really dialogue heavy chapter. I know it's boring but it sets the stage for the rest of this fic which I promise will be really action-packed and even better then the original._

* * *

The Fusion Monster screeched, the severed tentacle had stopping bleeding and its attention was drawn back to the three that stood in front of it.

Brave stared at the monster octopus, an expression of pure shock on his face. "I've never seen something that big, are you sure we have to fight this?"

"Yes," Nero stared intently at the monster. "Don't get in my way."

The monster swung its appendage at the group at that moment, Zoey managed to dodge the move using several aerobatic flips however, Brave was sent skidding across the ground and Nero was sent flying into the air; thankfully he landed on his feet.

Zoey used this opportunity to run up to the monster and began to fire round after round of her pistol's laser ammo.

The monster wailed in pain and swept its tentacle at her. Zoey was able to dodge the first swipe but was then struck down by another that came from above, before the third crushing strike could connect Nero ran ahead of Zoey and swung his sword in an 'X' formation, immediately two of the creature's arms were cut off, the monster stopped the attack and writhed in pain.

Zoey quickly got up and jumped away, landing beside Brave who was still sitting on the ground. "Come on," she said, "we need you to help us."

"Oh, right," he weakly got up and held the golden sword with both hands, a fiery expression appeared on his face and he charged towards the monster, recklessly swinging his sword.

To retaliate, the monster balled up its remaining tentacles into fists and barraged both Brave and Nero. The moment it stopped, Zoey fired her weapons again, this time it buried its fist into the ground, then, right from where Zoey stood its fist fired up sending the girl flying.

"Okay, I'll finish this." Nero mumbled to himself. He held his sword in reverse grip and began to charge towards the monster, in a flash he appeared behind the beast, his back turned against it.

The Fusion monster, seemingly unfazed by the attack, turned its attention to the blue haired boy and used its remaining tentacle to punch him. However, it stopped before the attack could connect, leaving less then an inch of remaining space between the two. Instantly, the monster's appendages began falling off, one by one until it dissipated into green goo.

"You're done," he turned towards the red head and Brave. "Thank you," he held out his hand.

"No, don't mention it, I was only helping," she said, graciously shaking his hand.

"Yeah," Brave said extending his hand as well. "It was no prob-" before he too could shake hands with Nero, the boy put down his hand and turned away.

"Learn to fight, we don't need people like you here."

Brave squinted is eyes, angrily. "I definitely can fight, come on, I'll fight you right now, one on one!"

"Nah, it wouldn't be fair, for you."

"That's it," Brave picked up his sword. "I'll kick you ass, right here, right now! Let's do it."

"Brave, don't make a fool of yourself, do you even know who he is?"

"No, and it doesn't matter, I'm going to kick-"

The dark skinned girl got up, after walking over to help the other boy she began speaking to Nero. "I hear the hero's here, seen any sign of him?"

"Nope, what about you two?" He looked at Zoey and Brave.

"No, we've been looking for him too." Zoey sighed and looked down on the ground. "Nobody's seen him, I hope he's alright."

"Hold on, I have a question," Brave spoke up. "Who's this hero and why's he so important?"

The dark skinned girl, Numbah 5, answered. "You see, Dexter accidentally sent this kid to the Future and we're supposed to find him and fix the time machine so we can send him back. We need him because it's been rumored that he has the power to stop the war we're in."

"Huh, sounds like a big load. Why should everyone wait from some kid to come along an save them? If you want something, go ahead and do it yourself, don't wait for someone who's _rumored_ to be able to do something"

The boy in the green jacket spoke this time. "You haven't been keeping up with events, haven't you? At the rate everything's going, the whole world's going to be destroyed. If Dexter says someone can do something like that, do we have any other choice then to believe him?"

"You've got a point."

Suddenly, the entire area shook, causing all five of them to fall down in shock. Almost instantly, green balls of the same slime that erupted from the monster earlier rose from the ground, they each has blood red eyes and a set of ravenous green teeth, though nothing else

"We don't have much time; you three, go to Dexter, me and Ben will handle these creeps." Numbah five and Ben both loaded their guns and began firing at the slime balls.

"Right," with that, the other three teens ran away, up the hill until both Ben and Numbah five could no longer be seen.

* * *

Another tremor, this one, although not as bad as the one before still caused the three to flinch.

"Hey, Nero, where's Dexter?"

"He's in the infected zone."

They all ran up to a blue, circular machine.

"Okay, we have to enter through here to get to the other side."

"Why?"

"Don't you know anything," Nero scoffed.

"It's so the infection of Fusion Matter doesn't spread, in order to get past the force field that keeps it at bay you need to use these teleportation machines."

"Oh,"

"Okay, it's set," Nero said, punching in a few buttons. "These areas are extremely dangerous, one wrong move and you'll be killed. Can you do it?"

"Yeah," Zoey nodded. "Not much else to do here anyway."

"Well," Brave had to think about what he was going to say. "Yeah, let's do it!"

Nero pushed a button on the monitor and the next thing they all saw was a bright light.


	3. Ocean of Green

**Author's Note:** _Okay, so here's chapter 3. This ends the Tech Square Arc. I guess I should tell you all, I intend to update every two weeks until my other story, Kingdom Ed: The Beginning is finished. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this new chapter._

* * *

The intense white light gradually disappeared, and when the three opened their eyes, they could see that they were in a dank tunnel. Green orbs filled with Fusion Matter illuminated the area, giving it an eerie green look.

"What is this place?" Brave walked over to one of the orbs and began poking it. "It feels gooey and cool."

"Be careful," Zoey warned. "That's a Fusion Orb, that's where the monsters come from."

"So, they're like egg sacks?"

"Well," the girl pondered. "Sure."

That was all Brave needed to hear, he grabbed his sword and sliced the orb open, causing the pool of Fusion Matter inside to spill out onto the ground.

"Brave, don't be stupid," Nero insulted. Brave however paid no attention to the much more experienced warrior and continued his attacking.

After slicing the rest of the orbs in his sight, he looked back, panting. "They're all gone; you don't have to worry about them now."

"What did you do?" Nero grabbed Brave by his shirt, lifting him up and furiously shaking him.

"Nothin, I just stopped a bunch of those monsters from hatching."

Nero, still infuriated, pointed to the puddles of the green substance on the ground, small round monsters, formed of the matter rose up out of the ground, each of them had blood red eyes.

"What are-"

"Spawns," Zoey answered the question before he finished.

"So, we kill those things, right?"

"Yeah,"

Immediately after, one of the Spawns jumped up at Nero, without hesitation he sliced it in two, watching its body dissolve into light and get pulled into a Nanocom on his belt. Brave however, went charging into the horde on enemies, swinging his sword recklessly, once hit, they too turned into light and were pulled into his Nanocom.

Before Zoey even had a chance to move, the two boys had already cleared the hallway of the horde on monsters.

"I… told you… I could fight." Brave looked at the blue haired boy who simply gave him a snide look.

"You're panting after fighting a group of fodder monsters like that, pathetic."

"You bas-"

Zoey stopped him from cursing. "Brave, stop, he's joking, don't get so worked up over it."

The white haired boy attempted to respond, but couldn't find the words and simply replied by angrily crossing arms and looking the other way.

"Come on. Let's go," Nero led the group farther inside the tunnel. Besides a few enemy encounters which were easily dealt with, not much happened until they heard someone's voice echo across the cave.

"Who was that?" Brave asked.

"Dexter, we have to help him." Nero attempted to run off until another earthquake hit, causing the three to fall down in shock.

"What is it with all these earthquakes?" Brave stood back up, dusting himself off.

Zoey also got up, rubbing her behind. "This place is gonna be absorbed soon, we need to find Dexter and get out of here."

"Absorbed? What?"

"We don't have time to explain right now, our job is to find Dexter." Nero ran down the tunnel, before they could get left behind, Zoey and Brave followed.

Eventually he stopped behind a boulder, he peered beyond it quickly, then looked back to motion to the other two. He put one finger to his lips as if to say, "Be quiet."

Slowly, Brave and Zoey walked to the boy.

"What happened?"

"Look," he mumbled back, pointing past the boulder.

He peeked his head past and saw a red headed boy being lifted up against the wall by a girl with green skin. In shock he screamed, scaring the girl into dropping the boy.

"Who was that?"

"Dammit," Nero retorted. "She heard us."

"Who is that?" Brave said again.

"Who am I," a voice came from atop the boulder they were hiding behind.

They looked up to see the green girl staring down menacingly. Like the monsters from before, she two had blood red eyes.

"Fusion Buttercup," Nero unsheathed his sword.

"Fusion… Buttercup? Is she like, one of those monsters?" Brave asked.

"Yeah," Zoey answered. "Sometimes, Fusion monsters steal people's belonging and use them to make fusion clones of people."

"Okay," Brave cracked his knuckles and brought out his weapon as well. "We'll just kill her and get out of here."

"Are you sure about that," Fusion Buttercup teleported behind Brave. "Maybe it'll be the other way around," She punched him from the back, sending him falling down in pain, she attempted to hit the boy again but Nero swung his sword at her, nearly cutting her arm off.

"You want to fight too boy?"

Without speaking, he swung his weapon, the Fusion copy simply evaded the strikes by stepping back, with one final swing Fusion Buttercup grabbed hold of the sword with her hands. Suddenly, green beams shot out of her eyes hitting the soldier who was sent flying into the air.

"Hey, this is for earlier," she saw Brave attempt to hit her; the clone had to jump to avoid the swipe, which would have surely cut her in two.

Next, a rally of bullets began to hit her, her attempt to guard herself left her open for an attack, Brave swooped in for another strike, this time, she didn't have any time to dodge the move, and her left hand was chopped off. Green Fusion Matter came spewing out, and the Fusion stepping back in pain.

Nero stood back up as he watched the Fusion fall down. He stood over her and lunged his sword down, right where her heart would be, instantly her body was overtaken by light and a new form arose from the now dissipated body. This one looked like the Fusion, except it had normal colored skill and green eyes, one of the most surprising things about it was that it was no more then a foot tall. It stretched its body before screaming out.

"I'm free," without hesitation it flew around the hallway before stopping in front of Nero. "Hey, you saved me." It almost sounded like Fusion Buttercup, except its voice wasn't as raspy. "Okay, so I'm gonna help you from here on out, alright!"

Nero didn't have a chance to say anything to it before the small figure turned into a ball of light and flew inside his Nanocom.

"What, was, that?" Brave asked, wide eyed.

"That's a Nano," Nero answered, checking his Nanocom. "Sometimes if you kill a Fusion of someone, you'll get one; they all look like miniature versions of the people the Fusion was based on." He pressed a button on his Nanocom's screen and showed it to Brave, they come with powers too."

"Wow," he turned his attention to the boy who lay in the corner. "Dude, you alright,"

"Yes," he looked at Brave and opened his eyes in shock. "I can't believe it's you, you're here, you're really here!" He went up to Brave and graciously shook his hand. "I thought you were sent to oblivion when stupid Dee Dee screwed everything up." The boy went on to ask Brave a bunch of useless question, leaving Zoey and Nero to watch.

"What's up with Dexter?" Zoey asked the blue haired warrior next to her.

"Beats me," He directed his attention to the red headed genius. "Dexter, what happened?"

"This boy, he's the hero!"

"He is?"

"I am?"

"That weakling?"

Dexter put his hands behind his back and began walking in circles. "You see, in the past, or should I say, exactly 7 months ago, in a mishap at the lab I accidentally sent a boy into the future, or should I say, now." He stopped walking in circles. "You see, I meant to send him 7 months in the past, but Dee Dee, by exhorting her usual habit of pressing buttons messed up the entire operation."

"So," Brave began to say. "Let's beat up Dee Dee and go back to the past!"  
"No, no, that won't be necessary. I have already begun construction on another Time Machine, and I came here to get this." He handed Brave a blue cube with the letters 'DX' imprinted on it.

"Give this to Double D once you all leave this place. Now go, I have other business to attend to."

There was another earthquake, this one far stronger then the others. A large fissure appeared between the three and Dexter, separating them.

"Go, now, this place will soon be destroyed." He directed them to a small blue machine, similar to the one they used to get to the tunnel.

Reluctantly they all entered it and teleported away.

* * *

Next thing they knew, they were on some sort on landing platform on top of a building. A round boy with a leather pilot's hat waited for them outside small ship which seemed to be compiled of 2x4 and other household objects.

"Go inside, now!" The boy rushed the three inside and without a moment's notice, the vehicle flew off into the sky.

Once he was situated in his seat, Brave looked out a window, he could see an ocean of Green Fusion matter surrounding the area he had spent all that time in. The building they had just been on collapsed into the ocean, the resulting tidal wave hitting the rest of the building who then toppled over.

Brave and the others looked on in sadness and shock at the sight laid out for them.

* * *

In some other area, a girl wearing a black trench coat was walking through a path in the woods. She had long red hair, and in her hand was a picnic basket. She took a deep breath, then spoke. "I can't wait till Blaze gets to taste my new recipe." With that, she continued walking.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Okay, so with that I introduce another character. This one is named L, and she'll be important to the story too. But anyway, who's Blaze? Is she good or evil? Anyway, please review._


End file.
